


fall

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, Missing Scene, Watford Fourth Year, descriptions of violence but not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Missing canon scene rewrite of when Baz pushed Simon down the stairs.
Series: smiling fate [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 9
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 26: Break

BAZ

“Your little Mage isn’t coming to save you,” I taunt. Snow takes a step backward and scowls. “And your sidekick isn’t here either.”

It’s weak and I know it. I blame the horrifying, disconcerting realization I had last week. I haven’t been my best since.

Snow scowls harder and makes a half-growled noise. I hate it. I love it.

I step forward and throw another mindless jab. Then another, again and again until Snow’s literally smoking and my fists are itching.

I say one last thing-something shitty about his parents-and he punches me. I let him, move with it and ignore the pain flaring in my cheek.

I punch him, sinking my fist into his gut and watching him double over.

I hit him again and I know it’s a mistake immediately. 

It’s like I’m watching it in slow motion. Snow slips, tumbles backwards.

I think he hits every step on the way down.

The crowd parts at the bottom of a staircase and Bunce barrels through with Wellbelove close behind. I stay long enough to watch them peel Snow off the floor, then leave.

I go to the Catacombs. I’ll deal with the punishment later, right now I just want to get drunk and cry at my mother’s grave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
